Butterfly
by mongguya
Summary: "Jangan berubah, Tae. Jangan seperti kupu-kupu yang berubah dan terbang begitu saja" Taehyung menitikkan setetes air dari matanya yang indah. Namun, dibanding menunjukan kesedihannya, Taehyung tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak, Kupu-Kupu itu cantik. dan mungkin aku akan berubah sepertinya dan terbang bebas menjauh seperti mereka" its Taegi. KookGa. VMin bot!Tae. RnR
1. Chapter 1

"Namjoon hyung! cepat! nanti kita bisa tertinggal busnya!"

Taehyung menghentakan kakinya kesal. menunggu Hyung tersayangnya itu sangat amat menjengkelkan. Pagi yang cerah itu, sepasang Pemuda hendak berlibur ke Kebun Binatang. sesuai permintaan sang adik. Kim Namjoon tersenyum.

"Kau yang berjalan terlalu cepat, Tae. Kebun Binatang tidak akan lari dari tempatnya dan sepertinya aset pemerintah tentang bus tidak hanya satu, jadi kita bisa naik bus selanjutnya"

"ck, tapi tetap saja-"

"apa kita harus beli beberapa snack?" Namjoon berhenti berjalan ketika memandang Minimarket seraya Taehyung mengajukan protesnya. Taehyung segera mengikuti arah pandangnya dan menatap Namjoon dengan mata berbinar. Tentu saja ia mau!

"Hyung! Ayo mampir ke Minimarket itu, kita harus membeli es krim stoberi!" Taehyung berucap dengan semangat bak ingin memerdekakan Korea Selatan. Namjoon terkekeh. Adiknya yang manis sangat amat ia jaga itu sangat berharga baginya. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk menjaga senyum manis Taehyung.

"Baiklah, Kita lomba. siapa yang sampai ke Minimarket terlebih dahuㅡ hey, Taehyung!" Belum selesai mengajaknya berbelanja, tapi Taehyung sudah lebih dulu berlari menuju Minimarket. Namjoon menghela nafasnya, lalu ikut berlari menuju adiknya.

"tiga bulan lalu, aku juga ke Minimarket ini, bersama Yoongi hyung." Taehyung mulai mengajaknya berbicara setelah sibuk memakan es krim "kesayangan"nya itu. Namjoon menoleh dan tersenyum pada adiknya,

"Yoongi si brengsek itu?" "Demi tuhan, Hyung! Yoongi hyung bukan seorang brengsek!" Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon dengan kerlingan mata tajam yang tidak bersahabat, Namjoon melihatnya. Tatapan itu menusuk ulu hatinya.

"Kau yang tidak makan dan tidak tidur selama tiga hari dan berakhir menjadi Kim Taehyung yang menyedihkan, masih bisa bilang bahwa orang yang menyebabkan itu semua bukan seorang brengsek? yang benar saja, Tae." Taehyung terdiam. mengingat masa masa itu sangat membuatnya kacau dan ingin menangis. Dia menyukai Yoongi hyung. Yoongi hyung yang cuek, namun tetap perhatian padanya. candaannya yang tergolong renyah namun Taehyung bisa tertawa. Yoongi hyung yang terlihat sangat keren dimatanya, bukan miliknya. Yoongi hyung yang ia sukai itu milik Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung merunduk. mengingat masa itu. ketika ia menerima tawaran bermain Truth or Dare oleh Yoongi hyung dan berakhir ketika Yoongi hyung menanyakan apa perasaan Taehyung padanya. Taehyung meruntuki dirinya sendiri kenapa dia bisa selugu dan sejujur itu mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyukai Yoongi hyung. Saat itu, Yoongi hyung tetap menjadi temannya walau tau Taehyung menyukainya. namun, Taehyung merasa ada yang aneh. Taehyung melihat catatan kecil Yoongi hyung yang bertuliskan:

"i'm nocturnal who dated a ghost, Boo-ya"

Taehyung merasa gelisah. Taehyung bahkan dengan -sok- elitnya mengintai dan memata-matai Yoongi sampai akhirnya, Taehyung melihat Yoongi bersama Jungkook. melakukan adegan manis seperti sepasang kekasih.

Taehyung dengan kecewa melangkahkan kakinya menemui Yoongi di taman belakang perkuliahan mereka. Taehyung mengajak Yoongi berbicara empat mata. dalam artian, ia ingin pembicaraan ini privasi dan tidak ada orang yang tahu.

"Yoongi hyung?"

"Halo, Tae." Yoongi tersenyum. melihatnya, Taehyung merasa tali yang melilit dadanya mulai mengencang, menahan nafasnya. "A-aku ingin bertanya tentangmu, Hyung" Taehyung merunduk. dadanya semakin sesak. "Ada apa, Tae?" Taehyung menghela nafas berat, membuat Pemuda bersurai hijau mint menyegarkan itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa benar, Kau dan Jungkook, sepasang Kekasih?" Yoongi membelalakan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. Namun, dengan profesionalnya Yoongi merubah ekspresi itu menjadi senyum kecil yang memukau.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu?"

"Katakan saja, Hyung. Apa itu benar?" Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, gugup. Yoongi yang didepannya kali ini terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. "Biarkan aku bertanya lebih dulu, Tae. Bagaimana bisa kau menebak-nebak seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, Hyung. tidak lebih"

 _"Jika benar, bagaimana?"_

Taehyung membeku. hatinya mencelos tiba-tiba merasakan sakit. Namun, Taehyung tersenyum.

"Aku akan memberi ucapan selamat, tentu saja."

"jika tebakanmu salah?" Kali ini, Taehyung mendecak.

"oh Ayolah, Hyung. Aku hanya penasaran."

"Kenapa kau penasaran, Tae?" Yoongi bertanya seraya menatap mata Taehyung yang indah dan menenangkan itu.

"Jadi, Aku tidak boleh penasaran tentangmu, Hyung? Baiklah kalau begitu, Aku pergiㅡ" baru saja Taehyung membalikan badan dan jalan beberapa langkah, Yoongi berbicara.

"Tidak, tidak. bukan itu maksudku, Tae." Yoongi sedang berusaha menahan Taehyung pergi untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Namun, Taehyung tidak membalikkan badannya meskipun mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Sudahlah Hyung, selamat atas hubungan barumu dengan Jungkook." Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa kau marah padaku, Tae?" Marah? Tentu saja tidak. Taehyung tidak marah padamu, Yoongi. Dia hanya kecewa. Yoongi menghela nafasnya, lagi. "Jangan berubah, Tae. _Jangan seperti kupu-kupu yang berubah dan terbang begitu saja_ " Taehyung menitikkan setetes air dari matanya yang indah, ini terlalu sulit untuk remaja yang baru merasakan cinta pertama kalinya. Namun, dibanding menunjukan kesedihannya, Taehyung tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak, _Kupu-Kupu itu cantik. dan mungkin aku akan berubah sepertinya dan terbang bebas menjauh seperti mereka_ " Taehyung dan Yoongi terdiam. menikmati keheningan yang terjadi karena ucapan Taehyung begitu menyakitkan dan Yoongi mau tak mau merasa bersalah.

 ** _Kupu-Kupu._**

awalnya memang jelek, hanya seekor ulat yang meliukkan perutnya untuk berjalan, kemudian ulat itu terkekang oleh kepompong. setelahnya, ulat itu berubah menjadi cantik dengan memiliki sayap dan bisa terbang bebas di udara. Lalu Taehyung, pemuda polos dan lugu itu belum pernah merasakan cinta. ia sangat amat bodoh akan hal itu. Namun, Yoongi datang. _mengekangnya dengan kasih sayang dan perhatian yang amat Taehyung sukai_. Yoongi mengekang eksistensi Taehyung. Lalu, Taehyung berubah menjadi pria yang lebih ceria, lebih bersemangat. Tapi, Taehyung bukan kupu-kupu yang setelah mendapat keindahannya, ia pergi. Taehyung adalah Taehyung. ketika ia merasakan kebahagiaannya, seseorang mengusiknya. Yoongi. Yoongi berhubungan dengan Jungkook sangat mengusiknya. membuat kebahagiaan itu sirna menjadi sebuah kekecewaan yang teramat sakit jika harus dituang dengan kata-kata.

"Hyung, Kau tahu kan kalau aku menyukaimu?-" Yoongi mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung walau Taehyung tidak melihatnya.

"Aku juga, Tae." Yoongi dengan lirih menjawab. membuat Taehyung bingung.

"Aku juga apa?"

 _"Aku juga menyukaimu"_

Ya Tuhan, rasanya Taehyung ingin tertawa. ini bukan waktu untuk sebuah lelucon renyah seperti itu, Yoongi. "Aku tidak pandai dalam menjelaskan sesuatu. Kau tahu, ini tidak mudah seperti yang dilihat.." Yoongi mencoba menjelaskan semuanya. Taehyung tahu itu. tapi Taehyung tidak mau dan tidak akan mau tahu kronologinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku, Hyung?" Taehyung menitikan air matanya lagi. Oh brengsek sekali kau, Min Yoongi.

"Aku pikir, Kau akan pergi, Tae." Taehyung terkekeh. padahal ia mau berteriak menyuarakan betapa sakitnya hati Taehyung saat ini. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan menjauhi Yoongi. Yoongi tidak bergeming, ia hanya diam ditempat. entah sedang memikirkan apa. Namun, sebelum Taehyung benar-benar pergi, Taehyung berbalik. tersenyum melihat Yoongi dengan wajah menyesalnya seraya berkata;

"Tenang saja, Hyung. Aku tidak akan pergi. ** _Aku disini_** "

Tiga hari setelah pertemuan menyayat perasaan Taehyung itu, Yoongi berubah. Yoongi sudah mulai terbuka atas hubungannya dengan Jungkook. tidak ada waktu untuk tidak berduaan. dan mereka juga telah mengumbar kemesraan mereka didepan publik, tidak ditaman belakang. Namun tidak pada Taehyung. Taehyung semakin terpuruk dengan kesedihan, tiga hari setelah pertemuan itu, Taehyung tidak masuk kampus. Alasannya sakit, tapi bukan fisiknya yang sakit. melainkan hatinya. Taehyung kehilangan nafsu makannya, Taehyung bahkan tidak tidur. Namjoon, kakak Taehyung, menghela nafas lelah setelah membujuk adiknya untuk makan dan melakukan aktifitas apapun. Taehyung selama ini hanya diam dikamarnya, terduduk dan menyandakan punggungnya dengan bantal dan menatap kosong pemandangan luar lewat jendela.

sesuatu mengedip. Ponsel Taehyung. berarti seseorang mengiriminya pesan. Taehyung melirik nakas tempat Ponselnya diletakkan dan mengambilnya. mengecek, siapa tahu itu pesan penting.

 _ **From; Yoongi.**_

 _ **Taehyung, Maafkan aku. stop being like that and just curse at me.**_

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, ini bukan seperti yang ia harapkan. namun, memang pada dasarnya Taehyung itu lugu dan polos, Taehyung menggerakkan jarinya untuk membalas pesan itu.

 ** _To; Yoongi._**

 ** _Maaf untuk apa? Kau tidak ada salah apa-apa, Hyung._**

Taehyung menitikkan airmatanya. ini terlalu sakit untuk Taehyung. belum sampai semenit, Taehyung mendapatkan balasannya.

 _ **From; Yoongi.**_

 _ **Jadilah Taehyung yang manis dan menggemaskan seperti biasanya, Tae.**_

Taehyung tersenyum. namun air mata tetap keluar dari mata indahnya.

 ** _To; Yoongi._**

 ** _Jangan mencemaskanku, Hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. dan berhenti mengawasiku!_**

Setelah meyakinkan bahwa pesannya terkirim, Taehyung segera melemparkan Ponselnya. Amarah, Kekecewaan, dan Kesedihan ia limpahkan saat melempar barang mati tersebut. Taehyung berteriak, mengacak rambutnya, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Namjoon datang setelah mendengar teriakan Taehyung. tanpa mengetuk, ia langsung masuk dan memeluk tubuh ringkih itu, mengelus punggung adiknya yang bergetar karena tangisan. dalam hati, ia meruntuk betapa brengseknya Min Yoongi yang telah melakukan semua ini pada adiknya. Kim Taehyung yang ceria, selalu tersenyum dan membuat orang tersenyum, kini telah mati. yang didekapnya sekarang adalah Kim Taehyung yang hancur, sangat hancur.

"Terima kasih, Min Yoongi"


	2. Chapter 2

Taehyung mendekap tubuh Namjoon erat. seakan tidak mau hyung-nya itu pergi. kalau saja Namjoon tidak memiliki seokjin, mungkin Taehyung akan menyukai Namjoon. Kakak kandungnya sendiri. _jangan konyol, Tae._

Taehyung menghapus airmatanya, terkekeh kecil betapa basahnya kaos Namjoon karena dirinya.

"Kenapa tertawa, Tae? sudah selesai menangisnya?"

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Namjoon.

"Aku sayang hyung. Sangat sayang" Namjoon meresponnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku sayang Seokjin. dan kau setelahnya"

Taehyung segera mengambil bantal diaampingnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Namjoon yang sudah berancang-ancang untuk kabur dan Namjoon dengan segera pergi dari kamar Taehyung dan membanting pintunya.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, menatap sticky notes yang pernah ditinggalkan Yoongi untuknya.

 _Tae,_  
 _Aku merindukanmu. Nanti kita akan membeli banyak es krim stoberi_

 _Dari:_  
 _tuan (gambar gajah)_

Aku yakin sekarang kau membeli Es krim itu untuk Jungkook, hyung.

Taehyung menangis lagi.


	3. Chapter 3

Taehyung kembali. Setelah mensugesti dirinya bahwa Yoongi kini milik Jungkook dan ia hanya sebatas _debu_ yang harus hilang dari kehidupan Yoongi. Taehyung kembali menjalani aktifitasnya dengan senyuman manis yang indah dan menggemaskan.

Taehyung bergegas, berlari menuju halte dan bergegas menuju sekolahnya. Tak lupa menekan kartunya setelah naik kedalam bus, Taehyung mendudukan dirinya disamping Jendela dan memandangi pemandangan hiruk pikuk Seoul yang tak pernah sunyi.

Taehyung tersentak- terlalu asik melamun sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sekolahnya terlewat jauh dibelakang. Taehyung mengumpat dan segara keluar dari bis dan berlari berlawanan arah menuju sekolahnya.

"Kau terlambat 20 menit, Tae."  
Taehyung meringis dan menggaruk tekuknya yang tidak gatal mendengar penuturan Min Yoongi, senior yang kebetulan bertugas sebagai tim disiplin siswa hari itu.

"Hehehe- aku terlalu asik melamun sampai tak tahu kalau sekolah sudah terlewat dan aku berlari kesini." Taehyung menjawab dengan polos dan senyuman kotak yang menggemaskan. Seperti Taehyung yang dulu.

"Melamun? Ada apa? Terjadi sesuatu?"

seketika senyuman manis Taehyung menghilang setelah mendengar penuturan yang penuh sirat khawatir dari Yoongi.

" _Apa pedulimu, Sunbae?"_

Yoongi tertohok. Terkejut dengan kata kata Taehyung yang seakan menghujam tepat di Jantungnya. Taehyung selama ini tidak pernah seperti itu.

"Tae, maafkan aku-"

"Hyung, aku ada pre-test Kalkulus. Biarkan aku masuk kelas ku dan mengerjakan karir per-kalkulusan ku dengan sukses. _Jangan jadi penghalang,_ please hyung"

Taehyung menghentikan ucapan Yoongi dan langsung berlari menjauhi seniornya itu. Namun, bukannya berlari ke kelasnya, Taehyung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

 _Jangan jadi penghalang-_  
 _Aku kembali._


	4. Chapter 4

Taehyung kembali. Setelah mensugesti dirinya bahwa Yoongi kini milik Jungkook dan ia hanya sebatas _debu_ yang harus hilang dari kehidupan Yoongi. Taehyung kembali menjalani aktifitasnya dengan senyuman manis yang indah dan menggemaskan.

Taehyung bergegas, berlari menuju halte dan bergegas menuju sekolahnya. Tak lupa menekan kartunya setelah naik kedalam bus, Taehyung mendudukan dirinya disamping Jendela dan memandangi pemandangan hiruk pikuk Seoul yang tak pernah sunyi.

Taehyung tersentak- terlalu asik melamun sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sekolahnya terlewat jauh dibelakang. Taehyung mengumpat dan segara keluar dari bis dan berlari berlawanan arah menuju sekolahnya.

"Kau terlambat 20 menit, Tae."  
Taehyung meringis dan menggaruk tekuknya yang tidak gatal mendengar penuturan Min Yoongi, senior yang kebetulan bertugas sebagai tim disiplin siswa hari itu.

"Hehehe- aku terlalu asik melamun sampai tak tahu kalau sekolah sudah terlewat dan aku berlari kesini." Taehyung menjawab dengan polos dan senyuman kotak yang menggemaskan. Seperti Taehyung yang dulu.

"Melamun? Ada apa? Terjadi sesuatu?"

seketika senyuman manis Taehyung menghilang setelah mendengar penuturan yang penuh sirat khawatir dari Yoongi.

" _Apa pedulimu, Sunbae?"_

Yoongi tertohok. Terkejut dengan kata kata Taehyung yang seakan menghujam tepat di Jantungnya. Taehyung selama ini tidak pernah seperti itu.

"Tae, maafkan aku-"

"Hyung, aku ada pre-test Kalkulus. Biarkan aku masuk kelas ku dan mengerjakan karir per-kalkulusan ku dengan sukses. _Jangan jadi penghalang,_ please hyung"

Taehyung menghentikan ucapan Yoongi dan langsung berlari menjauhi seniornya itu. Namun, bukannya berlari ke kelasnya, Taehyung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

 _Jangan jadi penghalang-_  
 _Aku kembali._


	5. Chapter 5

Setelah Taehyung menenangkan dirinya setelah menangis di Kamar mandi selama setengah jam, Taehyung kembali ke kelasnya. Dengan langkah gontai berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada jauh dari lokasinya sekarang ini.

"TAE!"  
Jimin melihat siluet Taehyung yang lemas dan menghampiri temannya itu.

"Astagaa, sudah dua minggu kau tidak datang- lihat! Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Terjadi sesuatu?"

Jimin khawatir melihat Taehyung, Pemuda idamannya yang ia incar selama sekolah menengah pertama itu terlihat seperti mayat yang baru saja dibangkitkan dari kuburnya. Sangat lemah, _butuh pegangan._

Jimin segara mengambil alih tas sekolah Taehyung dan merangkul pundak kecil Taehyung kedalam dekapannya dan membawanya menuju kelas dan menempatkan temannya tepat disamping bangkunya.

"Aku pikir kau perlu cerita, Tae."

Jimin benar benar tidak tahan melihat Taehyung seperti ini. Jimin mengusap lembut kepala Taehyung dan mengelus pipinya dengan lembut seakan sentuhannya takut melukai Taehyung. selama mereka berteman, Tidak pernah sekalipun Taehyung terlihat seperti ini kecuali karena-

"Yoongi h-hyung..."

Yoongi hyung. Min Yoongi.

Senior yang baik -namun brengsek- yang sempat ia kira mencintai temannya sepenuh hati, bahkan melebihi rasa cinta Jimin pada Taehyung. Namun, sebulan kemarin, Jimin mendengar kabar burubg bahwa Yoongi berhasil mendapatkan Jungkook. Jika saja Jimin tidak memikirkan Taehyung, mungkin Jimin sudah meninju wajah tampan dan dingin milik Yoongi dan meneriaki wajahnya dengan sumpah serapah kotor untuknya.

Jimin memeluk Taehyung yang mulai menitikan air matanya lagi. Taehyung tidak menolak dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jimin dan menangis. Taehyung tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Ia butuh seseorang untuk tempatnya bersandar.

Jimin mengelus punggung Taehyung yang bergetar dan mengelus sirai lembut Taehyung untuk menenangkannya. Dan menjelaskan pada Taehyung bahwa ia disini, selalu, untuk Taehyung.

 _Berhenti memikirkannya, Tae._  
 _Lihat aku!_  
 _Aku disini.._


	6. Chapter 6

Jimin mengelus kepala Taehyung dengan lembut dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Taehyung. Jimin membetulkan kembali tatanan rambut Taehyung agar tidak terlihat terlalu berantakan-

"Memangnya aku bayi, kepalaku dielus sesudah menangis lalu kau menata rambutku?"

Jimin tersenyum mendengar Taehyung berbicara, walaupun terdengar serak, namun menggemaskan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Jimin memberikan air putih pada Taehyung dan ia pun langsung menenggaknya.

"Terima kasih, Jimin. Kau yang terbaik!"

Taehyung tersenyum kearah Jimin, membuka tas dan mengeluarkan bukunya- Jimin melihatnya.

"Aku mengenalmu bertahun tahun, Tae. Butuh bantuanku untuk Kalkulus hmm?"

Taehyung mengangguk dengan cepat seraya tersenyum lebar. Membuka buku Jimin dan langsung menyalin materi Kalkulusnya.

Jimin gemas dengan Taehyung dan langsung mengusak rambut Taehyung sehingga rambutnya terlihat berantakan lagi.

"Yatuhan- Jims! kau baru saja merapihkan rambutku, lalu kau yang mengacaknya lagi. Mau mu apaa?!"

Taehyung memberengut dan menata kembali rambutnya. Jimin tertawa dan mengusaknya lagi.

Taehyung berteriak tidak suka dan Jimin melarikan diri keluar kelas. Menghilang dari Taehyung untuk menghindari rengekannya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Dilain sisi, Taehyung tersenyum. Jimin mungkin menyebalkan dan membuatnya emosi-

 _Tapi Jimin yang paling terbaik!_


End file.
